Alpha and Omega: Inferno
by CollinTheWolf91
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are given their new den. Lately, there has been tectonic plate movement which causes a volcano to form in Idaho. Unfortunately Kate and Humphrey get taken to Idaho just in time for this big volcano to erupt. Will the two loose their lives in this natural disaster or come back to Jasper Park safely? Read this A&O story about survival to find out!


Alpha and Omega: Inferno

Chapter 1: Settling In

Humphrey was exhausted from howling with Kate, earlier Kate and Humphrey had got their new den to live in as mates. The morning came and Humphrey woke up and noticed rocks were out of place near the den, _Why are these rocks out of place?_ Humphrey thought to himself. _Did someone do this?_ Humphrey thought. Humphrey was pretty sure Kate would know why. He got back into the den and woke up Kate and asked "Kate, do you know why those rocks by our den are out of place?" Kate replied and said "No, I don't, did this just happen today" Humphrey said "Yes I just saw it today, I think we should tell Winston, he may know, plus I don't want wolves by our den because that would be… you know, weird."

Humphrey went off to tell Winston what happened. When Humphrey saw Winston he said "Hey Winston, by our den me and Kate noticed rocks out of place and we wanted to know if you had anything to do with it." Winston said "No I don't, perhaps someone might of done it, tell me if you see it again" Humphrey left and headed back to the den.

Chapter 2: A Strange Shaking

When Humphrey was leaving to head back to the den, he thought to himself, _How did these rocks get moved? I don't know how but I will find out._ Humphrey returned to the den and found Kate nowhere. Humphrey decided to go logriding with his friends. It was at sunset when Humphrey got back and so did Kate. Kate came back with meat in her mouth and looked tired. "What happened to you?" Humphrey asked. Kate told Humphrey she ran a hunt today and she had brought food. Humphrey took the meat outside to sit and watch the sunset. Humphrey felt a little shaking from the ground. _Why is the ground shaking?_ He thought to himself. Humphrey went back into the den to sleep.

Chapter 3: A Strange Tasting Meat

When Humphrey and Kate woke up they decided to go get food together. By the afternoon they hadn't found anything. About 30 minutes passed and Humphrey wandered off from Kate because they had decided to split up for a better chance of finding food. Humphrey found a little piece of meat to eat and ate it. It tasted really strange and weird. _Why did that taste so bad_, Humphrey thought. He started to feel sick and then everything went black. Humphrey woke up in a familiar place and woke up to Kate shouting, "Humphrey! Wake up!" He woke up and asked "What happened, where am I?" Humphrey and Kate went outside and saw mountains. Under his breath Humphrey muttered, "Not this goddamn place again." They were in Idaho… again. Humphrey looked out at the mountains and noticed something off, one of the mountains looked like it was spitting smoke. Thoughts raced through Humphrey's mind, _Is that a volcano? But, how? _Suddenly it all came to Humphrey, an earthquake cracked the ground and magma was able to seep through the mountain and that earthquake made those rocks move at Humphrey and Kate's den!

Chapter 4: Missing Wolves

Back in jasper Lilly nor Garth had heard from Humphrey and Kate for a while, they decided to go to their den to check on them. When they were there they saw them nowhere near the den, they decided to look around for them "I wonder where they went." Garth told Lilly. They searched and searched for them but found no trace. But dusk they had searched the whole territory but found nothing. Garth told Winston about this and Winston sent out a search party for Humphrey and Kate.

Chapter 5: A Powerful Rumbling

Humphrey and Kate had no source of getting out of Idaho, the train wasn't running nor Paddy or Marcel were there. Just then Humphrey and Kate felt a big rumbling from the volcano. "Take cover!" yelled Kate. Kate and Humphrey ran to hide under a broken log. The rumbling seemed to stop at dusk. Kate and Humphrey really hoped they would get home soon.

Chapter 6: Inferno

After a few days the volcano's rumbling just got worse, the volcano was ready to erupt at anytime. Humphrey and Kate were just walking through the grass when suddenly, BOOM! The volcano started to erupt! Kate and Humphrey had to think fast. They ran the opposite direction of the volcano. The volcano shot out ash and sulfur killing wildlife. Kate and Humphrey ran for their lives as the sky got darker and darker and the sun was blocked out by the ash in the sky. The air got colder. Poisonous gas also filled the air. As Humphrey was running he thought _Am I going to die, Is Kate going to die?!_ Kate started to cough and hack. Humphrey ran up to Kate and yelled "Kate please don't go!" The ash was almost up to Humphrey. He had to run with his own life on the line. Humphrey started to feel sick and started to cough. He kept running. He ran up to the point where he couldn't breathe and he collapsed gasping for air. He was very weak and unable to move. Humphrey said softly, "I'll be up there with you soon Kate."


End file.
